


Two brothers let loose in an arcade, what will they do ?

by batsbatsbatsbats



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arcades, Bonding, Brothers, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Found Family, IRL Fic, Movie Night, Nicknames, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Cuddling, Siblings, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur calls Tommy nicknames, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), claw machines, stuffed animals, they're brothers your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsbatsbatsbats/pseuds/batsbatsbatsbats
Summary: Tommy gets the green light to spend two days at Wilbur’s. So they both decide to go the arcade. Cue the chaos of battling each other in every game, trying to win each other prizes secretly, and almost destroying the photo booth.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 289





	Two brothers let loose in an arcade, what will they do ?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during three school periods. I’m sorry if it sucks. I didn’t stop writing until it was done. Enjoy :)

Tommy has been waiting for this day to come for weeks. So it comes to no ones surprise that when it does come he’s extremely excited. Because on this fantastic fucking Friday he gets to spend all day and the night at Wilbur’s. His parents were charmed by the man and trusted Tommy to him, not the Tommy needed to be looked after.

So with pep in his fucking step he threw his backpack filled with his shit in the car and got ready to go. After a car ride full of looking out the window and listening to his tunes, and trying to ignore the anxiety that maybe Wilbur won’t be happy to see him, they arrived. Once again Tommy felt fucking stupid for even worrying when Wilbur swept him into a very enthusiastic hug that lifted his feet off the ground. 

Once Wilbur finally finished hugging him, Tommy didn’t linger in the mans embrace shut the fuck up, Wilbur left one arm wrapped around his shoulders while his other hand messed with his hair. Wilbur ignored Tommy’s sqawking out of rage and calmly informed fatherinnit of their plans. Go to the arcade and chill there today. Then movie night and doing fun at home things. After fatherinnit approved, Tommy hugged him and they said their goodbyes.

Wilbur waited until fatherinnit drove off before walking Tommy to his car. Tommy immediately grabbed the aux cord and started blasting roadtrip. Wilbur groaned and tried to keep a straight face. He couldn’t keep a straight face however when Tommy started to sing the lyrics of your new boyfriend instead of the lyrics to roadtrip. After Wilbur started laughing Tommy cued up your new boyfriend. Both brothers sang the song, basically shouting it, breaking out into laughter multiple times. Soon they arrived at the arcade. 

As soon as they exited the car Wilbur immediately pulled Tommy into his side, ignoring the kids eye roll. With Wilbur’s arm draped over his shoulder they entered the arcade. Wilbur rocked on his heels in excitement and practically lit up as he dragged Tommy over to ski ball first. Tommy fake groaned as he and Wilbur played. Tommy kept mocking him over his score being higher at the end. Wilbur huffed and said ‘there was more games to play and he’ll settle the scores’ while dramatically shaking a fist at him. 

The brothers were then off competing against each other. From biking games, and trying to shove each other off their bikes, to basketball games and Wilbur mocking Tommy on having 0 coordination. Multiple games later lead to Tommy bursting out into laughter at Wilbur fake sobbing over them having a tie. They quickly settled on a game to break it, air hockey. 

See Tommy had 0 coordination but a lot of rage so these things cancel out. That’s called pemdas or some shit , Tommy knows fucking nothing about math. Wilbur kept snickering as they started the game. 

“You must think your all big and shit but you need glasses big man,” Tommy said smugly watching Wilbur gasp in fake offense,” yeah that’s right. Natural selection is coming for you bitch boi.”

“I may need glasses but at least I’m not a literal child,” Wilbur said in retaliation and laughed when Tommy puffed up and hissed at him. 

The click over the puck being shot back and forth was drowned out by the two brothers banter. Laughter and fake threats filled the air as they went at it. Wilbur was definitely better at the game despite Tommy’s best effort. When Wilbur hit the puck in and scored the final point Tommy cried out in outraged. Tommy mimed wiping tears away after he finished faking being mad. 

“Congrats I suppose,” Tommy sighed smiling at Wilbur, “guess you don’t suck at something.”

“Oh shut up gremlin,” Wilbur said rolling his eyes fondly as he flicked Tommy’s forehead and ignore him shrieking,”guess I get to pick the prize we win.”

Tommy hummed and clicked his tongue. After rubbing his forehead he told the man “you definitely cheated on some games but you won the last one so be my fucking guest.” Tommy watched as Wilbur strutted over the arcade counter looking incredibly stupid.

Tommy went on his phone to pass the time. Soon he got a text from Wilbur , with a quirk of the eyebrow he opened it. “How much do I actually love you ?” Tommy blinked in confusion and looked up. The man just nodded to Tommy’s phone. Tommy just answered “a lot?? I think ??” To which Wilbur left him on fucking read and went back to picking out the prize. With an annoyed huff he swung his legs back and forth as he sat on the air hockey table waiting. 

Tommy tilted his head back and started to hum along to the shitty music playing over the speakers. After a few minutes of humming alone Tommy felt his shoe get kicked to get his attention.With an eye roll he tilted his head back down. There stood Wilbur triumphantly holding a fluffy raccoon and a bag containing the rest of the tickets. Wilbur then thrust the plushie into Tommy’s lap.

“I saw this bad boy and thought of you,” Wilbur said while shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the table. 

“Awww big brother Wilbur back at it again,” Tommy teased before letting a soft smile show,” I love it. You shouldn’t have dickhead.”

Wilbur snorted and messed with Tommy’s hair. After a couple of seconds Wilbur offered the idea of splitting up and playing a few games solo before meeting back at the hockey table. Tommy quickly agreed, already thinking of winning something for Wilbur. As they split up Tommy kept looking around. He was drawn to a claw machine filled with Minecraft stuffed animals. Tommy knew it was a sign from fucking someone up there since there was a Minecraft blue sheep in there. 

Tommy quickly dropped tickets in and was given four chances. He missed the first two times and the second two he moved the sheep to the middle of the machine before it dropped. Tommy put it more tickets and started humming the speedrunning music . On the final fourth turn Tommy froze when he saw he latched onto the sheep.” Come on come on,” Tommy muttered staring at the machine with wide eyes. Tommy practically exploded when the sheep was dropped into the latch. He fist bumped the air and muttered “fuck yeah- fuck yeah we got this shit. I knew I could do it.”

Tommy cradled the huge blue Minecraft sheep in his hands. Pride shined through his eyes as he stared it. He tucked it behind his back as he picked up the remaining tickets along with his raccoon and made his way to Wilbur. Wilbur was sitting on the air hockey machine scolding mindlessly through his phone. His head immediately shot up when Tommy threw the bag of remaining tickets onto the table. 

Wilbur squinted at him suspiciously but before he could ask what he was up to you Tommy quoted him and asked,” how much do I actually love you?”

Wilbur tilted his head to the side , both of their positions were reversed from earlier, “a lot?”

Tommy practically bounced in place out of excitement as he said ,” this much !,” before handing the sheep over to Wilbur. 

Wilbur took it and blinked a bit confused before a huge dopey grin broke out. Wilbur then yanked Tommy into a hug. Both brothers now held stuffed animals. 

“Awwwe toms your’e so sweet,” Wilbur cooed at the teen who was looking away embarrassed .

“You got me a gift so I got you one. No we’re even dickhead,” Tommy said avoiding meeting the mans gaze.

Wilbur didn’t like that Tommy wasn’t looking at him so he used the big guns,”I absolutely love it sunshine,” here is where Tommy’s head whipped around to look at him.

“As you should bitch,”Tommy’s cheek were slightly pink as he crossed his arms while still holding the raccoon. He then quietly added,” I’m glad you like it wilby.”

Tommy regretted adding that last bit as he was yanked into a bone crushing hug. Wilbur kept aweing at him and Tommy kept saying “shut up”. Eventually, after what felt like fucking hours ,Tommy was let go briefly.Wilbur then marched them both over to a photo booth. Tommy turned to Wilbur but before he said anything he paused. Wilbur had a huge grin across his face. A stuffed animal sheep sat in his arms and a bag full of ridiculous shitty props that he picked out from the booth.Any snarky remarks Tommy would have made died in his throat . 

“Let’s go make us some memories,” Wilbur whooped as he dragged the teen into the photo booth. What happened next was pure chaos. They pulled prop after prop out. Every single picture had both brothers in it. A couple of photos were sweet and sappy. While the others were them mid laugh or Wilbur giving Tommy a noogie. They almost broke the photo booth but it was extremely worth it. 

After spending all their left over tickets they exited the booth stumbling. Tommy still laughing shoved Wilbur slightly. Wilbur was also chuckling and hardly moved from the teens shove. They both let their laughter die out as they grabbed the four photo strips. They each grabbed two and made their way out the arcade. Both brothers still flushed with laughter climbed into the car. Tommy yawned as he handed Wilbur the aux cord. Wilbur handed Tommy both animals to hold on to and the photo strips. Somewhere along the drive Tommy’s head dropped to his shoulder and his eyes started to droop. Tommy curled up and cuddled the animals and before he let his eyes close he could’ve sworn he heard Wilbur awe. 

Wilbur pulled into his driveway and turned to look at the passenger seat before melting. He pulled a hand up to cover his mouth. Pure adoration was evident on the mans face as he stared at his brother. Tommy’s head was nestled into his left shoulder while cuddling both animals to his chest with a deadly grip. The photo strips were wrapped in between the teens fingers. Wilbur quickly pulled his phone out to snap a couple of photos. After taking a bunch of pictures he lowered the phone and opened the door. He quickly raised it again to take more photos of his brother when he reached the passenger side. 

Once he got enough pictures he slid his phone into his pockets. He carefully took out his keys and held them in his right hand. Then Wilbur carefully picked Tommy up bridal style. He walked them to his front door and opened it up. It was surprisingly easy since the kid was light. When they got inside Tommy stirred and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. Wilbur kicked the door closed and carefully deposited the half awake Tommy on the couch.

Gently he pried the photo booth pictures from his hands and put it on the table along with the two stuffed animals. Wilbur then herded Tommy into the bathroom with his backpack to get into pajamas. Wilbur went into his room and quickly changed. When he was done dressing he went to the living room and paused in the doorway. Tommy was still tired considering how he kept almost falling asleep again. He was sitting up but his head kept falling back down. Wilbur smothered his fond chuckles with his hand .

With long strides he grabbed the remote and maneuvered Tommy so he was leaning on him. Tommy jolted but then curled into Wilbur. Wilbur wordlessly cued up a favorite movie of the two, WALL-E. Wilbur delicately hooked his chin over Tommy’s head. As he felt himself start to nod off he head a faint mumbled ,”night wilbs.”

With a tired but fond grin he murmured back,” night bubba.”

Wilbur didn’t even make it through the first 20 minutes of the movie. His little brother was passed out on top of him and was luring Wilbur into sleep by his rhythmic breathing. Wilbur soon fell asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around his brother. 

Later they would both wake up and Wilbur would shove food at the teen and told him to “please don’t pass out in front of me I will cry,” while Tommy cackled. But for now things were peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend Sarah. She was my soundboard for this. She also drew some fanart of my last story. Love you queen.


End file.
